


Family, forever

by melodiousoblivion



Series: Unexpected Home [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, bellarke family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: In which Clarke unknowingly adopts Octavia, which pushes her and Bellamy closer together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Series: Unexpected Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629556
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	Family, forever

The first time Octavia met Clarke, she was 15. She had heard about Clarke before, but it was casual mentions by Bellamy. She was his friend (closest or only, Octavia never knew) and neighbor.

One night her mom had too many guys over, got too drunk, and it was too loud. Octavia dug out her emergency phone that Bellamy had given her.

_Octavia: Can you come get me?_

_Bellamy: I cant get off work right away, but my friend Clarke will be there in 20. White truck, she’s a short blonde, you can trust her._

Octavia threw some clothes in a bag and jotted a quick note off on a piece of paper. Her mom would think she was at a friends for the weekend (if she even noticed).

Aurora didn’t want Octavia hanging out with Bellamy. He was 28, financially stable, not an alcoholic, and Octavia was loyal to him. Aurora and Bellamy had a tenuous relationship since he turned 22 and moved nearby just so he could stay near them.

Octavia crawled out onto the fire escape, eyeing the street nervously. A white truck pulled up, slowing to a stop outside of the apartment building. She pushed the ladder down and scrambled on it, jumping from the bottom to the dumpster to the ground.

The car was warm, with low classical music playing.

“Clarke?” She asked, though she was pretty certain. The girl in the drivers seat had a mass of blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, paint smeared on her hands. The car smelled like Bellamy’s cologne.

“You must be Octavia. It’s nice to meet you.” Clarke smiled at her, pulling away from the curb. They drove in silence, Octavia fidgeting with her fingers the whole time.

“Bellamy is at work. I live just next door so you can sleep at my house until he gets home. I don’t mean to sound rude, but you look like you could use some sleep.” It didn’t sound mean, when Clarke said it. She sounded concerned. 

They got to Bellamy’s apartment building, which was much nicer than Aurora’s. Clarke’s apartment seemed to be similar to Clarke herself. An easel was set up, with papers strewn on the dining room table, and the decorations were eclectic. It was a stark contrast to the browns and neutrals of Bellamy’s apartment, and now that Octavia thought about it, she had seen the blanket on the couch on Bellamy’s couch a few times.

“If you want to shower, I’ll make some cocoa?” Octavia nodded and let Clarke show her to the bathroom, “I know we just met and I’m not family, but you’re safe here. I care about Bellamy, and that means I care about you.” It was such a kind sentiment that Octavia felt tears well up in her eyes. She managed a smile and Clarke, thankfully, didn’t comment on it, just brushed a piece of hair away from Octavia's face softly.

When she got out of the shower the apartment smelled like warm chocolate and milk. Octavia dried her hair off and wove it into a towel before heading out into the living room.

Clarke was at the dining room table, a pile of papers in front of her, and two mugs of hot chocolate.

“Hey, I’m just getting some grading done.”

“You’re a teacher?”

“Yep. Middle school art. I moved in and met your brother, then found out he was teaching at the high school. Five years later, here we are.”

They remained in soft silence until Octavia finished her hot chocolate.

“You can take my bed for right now. My spare room has too many boxes.” Octavia tried to argue but Clarke shut her down.

She lay down on the bed, surrounded by too many blankets to count, cocooned. Clarke came in to check on her. She smoothed down the blankets surrounding Octavia and kissed her forehead gently. It was the first time Octavia remembered someone doing that for her. The first time since Bellamy left for college that anyone’s tucked her in.

She was pulled out of sleep later by her bothersome bladder, and as she opened the bedroom door she heard Bellamy’s soft voice talking to Clarke. They were on the couch, Clarke’s head on his shoulder.

“Why not fight for custody? You have a good case.”

“O is 15. By the time the case is over she’ll be 17, maybe 18. In that time mom can move her away, and then I wouldn’t be able to see her. I’d rather keep her close, and as safe as I can.” Clarke hummed in thought.

“You’re a good brother. And a good friend.” If there was anything Octavia could see it was that Bellamy and Clarke were certainly not friends. Maybe they thought they were, but it was so painfully obvious that there was more.

The next time Octavia woke up it was morning. Daylight streamed through the window, filtering through the gauzy curtains.

A pair of sweatpants and a teeshirt sat folded at the foot of the bed. Octavia pulled them on. The college on the shirt was Bell’s, but the fit seemed like it was Clarke’s.

When she left the bedroom she saw Bell outside at the stovetop, and Clarke at the easel. It seemed as though they had done this before, judging by the ease with which they operated. She watched them for a few minutes, basking in the simplicity.

Clarke noticed her and smiled, pushing a pair of glasses up her nose. She was wearing a sweatshirt that enveloped her, and paint stained her cheek.

“Morning, O.” Bellamy walked over and hugged her, pressing Octavia against his chest. They made chocolate chip pancakes and smoothies, with Clarke offering unhelpful cooking commentary the whole time. Eventually Octavia joined in, causing Bellamy to flick a spoonful of batter at her as Clarke wrapped her in a hug, laughing wildly. 

It was almost painfully homelike.

She stayed at Bell’s the next night and returned home to her mother not even noticing she had left.

It became routine after that to spend weekends with Bellamy. She’d tell her mom she was spending the weekend at a friends. Bell worked Friday nights so she’d sleep at Clarke’s that night. Clarke emptied out her guest room just for Octavia. They’d have game nights with Bellamy and Clarke’s friends, watch movies until 2am, go to the park.

This was what home was supposed to feel like. It wasn’t propping your moms head up so she wouldn’t choke on her own vomit because she’s so drunk she passed out. It was baking cookies with Clarke while Bellamy yells about his grading in the back. It was their friend Monty helping her with chemistry, and throwing a mini-party when she got an A on her test.

Home became Clarke kissing her forehead at night, and hugging her tightly every Friday when she picked Octavia up. Home became Raven jumping on the couch when she beat her at Mario Kart, and Bellamy waking her up in the mornings with pancakes and coffee.

By the eighth weekend away Octavia wanted to just move in. After Bellamy dropped her off at the apartment on his way to work and she let herself in she walked into her moms bedroom to find her passed out, a bottle of vodka next to her. Octavia shook her leg, waiting for Aurora to wake up.

“Hey baby. I didn’t see you much this weekend.” Aurora smiled at her hazily, rubbing a hand through her hair.

“I wasn’t here this weekend, mom.” Octavia felt the sting of hot tears well up in her, “I haven’t been here for weekends in two months.”

“Baby, you have been. What’s going on?”

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live here with you.” Aurora stumbled out of the bed, reaching for Octavia’s face, “I have to go mom. And you have to get better.”

Octavia left Aurora in her room, shell shocked, and ducked out to the fire escape. She called Clarke quickly, explaining the situation. Clarke promised to be there in 20 minutes.

Aurora spent those twenty minutes crying to Octavia, trying to convince her to stay, while O shoved all her stuff into bags.

Clarke climbed in through the fire escape, Raven and Miller not far behind her. She dropped a kiss to Octavia’s forehead quickly before telling her to help Raven and Miller pack. Clarke led Aurora into her bedroom and shut the door. Octavia couldn’t hear the whole conversation, but she heard snippets of Clarke yelling at her mom, and her mom yelling right back. Fifteen minutes later the truck was packed and Clarke left the bedroom, pulling Octavia into a hug.

“You’re going to live with us, she’s agreed.” Octavia broke, sobbing uncontrollably. Raven and Miller held her in the backseat while Clarke drove home, and they all unpacked the car. She fell asleep in Clarke’s bed, while Clarke brushed a hand through her hair and hummed a nonsensical tune.

In the morning Octavia woke up in Clarke’s room at her apartment, feeling both unmoored and anchored at the same time. She got out of bed, pulling on an old sweatshirt of Bellamy’s. As she opened the door she heard Bellamy pacing and ranting, and Clarke intermittently interrupting him.

“Bellamy,” She finally said forcefully, rising off the couch and pushing Bellamy on to it. She sat down on the coffee table, holding Bellamy’s face in her hands. “I need you to listen to me. You can do this.”

“Clarke...what if I screw her up? What if I mess all of this up.” He sounded so scared and it broke Octavia’s heart.

“Oh, Bell,” Clarke placed her forehead against his, and gently pressed her lips to his. Bellamy’s hands rose to hold Clarke’s neck, one of his hands against her pulse point, as if that was the only thing holding him together. “We can do this, together.”

“Together?” He chased her lips, kissing her again.

“You and me, that’s the deal. You’re stuck with me, Bellamy no-middle-name Blake.” He grabbed her waist and tugged so she was sitting on his lap.

“You and me.”

** one year later **

Octavia slipped her key into the apartment door, blanching at the loud music being played. She beelined to the speaker, turning it down immediately.

“Hey! How was your run?” Clarke put down the huge paint roller and gave Octavia a smile.

“Good, almost close to a 6 minute mile.” Octavia rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder, letting Clarke turn around to kiss her forehead.

“Up for a bit of painting? Bell will be home soon, but I want to get this wall done before he is.” They had knocked the wall between apartments down a few months ago, and through some renovations had ended up with a 4 bed and 2 bath living space with a big kitchen and living room. Now they just had to decorate and paint it all, and since it was summer break it had become their full time jobs.

They painted in silence for a bit until Bellamy came home, arms laden with grocery bags.

“Aurora will be over around 6, if you’re still okay with that. If you aren’t, we cancel. No worries, no blame, we just tell her no.” Their mom was trying her best to get sober, and had just hit the one month mark. Octavia and Bellamy wanted her in their lives, but a lifetime of trauma made them extremely hesitant.

“Works for me. Just so long as we have an out? If things get too much?”

“Miller will call me with an emergency if i text him to. We’ve got you covered.” Bellamy ruffled her hair and started to unload the groceries. He and Clarke began to talk about the upcoming school year as sunlight streamed through the windows, giving everything a golden tone.

Home, Octavia thought, was this moment right here.


End file.
